Nightmare
by Dark and Twisty- Grey
Summary: Diese FanFic setzt nach der neunten Folge der achten Staffel an. Es geht um die Szene, wo Meredith und Alex mit einem Baby in einem RTW auf der Zwei feststecken und dabei von einem Auto gerammt werden...
1. Kapitel 1: Crash

„Steig aus!", befahl Alex. „Alex!", rief Meredith entsetzt." „Geh raus, es gibt keinen Grund dafür, dass wir beide in die Luft fliegen." „Aber es ist genauso gefährlich, wie mitten auf der Straße zu stehen." „Meredith, ich möchte, dass du sofort den Wagen verlässt." „Alex, wenn du gehen willst, dann tu das. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du deine Schuldgefühle bekämpfst, indem du dich opferst und ich die…" Weiter kam Meredith nicht, denn in dieser Sekunde knallte es. Meredith wurde abrupt von dem Sitz geschleudert, auf dem sie bis eben noch gesessen hatte, knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Inkubator und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich an der gegenüberliegenden Seite abzustützen. Alex wurde ebenfalls von seinem Sitz geschleudert. Er prallte mit dem Kopf gegen eine Seitentür. Viel an Material wurde von seinem Platz geschleudert, es flog quer durch den wild schwankenden Rettungswagen, das Licht flackerte wild um sich. Alex und Meredith versuchten verzweifelt, sich irgendwo festzuhalten. „Das Baby.", schrie Alex irgendwo weit in der Ferne, zumindest war es das, was Meredith in dem Moment fühlte. Meredith wurde von dem Aufprall wieder zurück auf den Sitz geschleudert und dann kam sie schließlich auf dem Boden auf. Doch die Höllenfahrt war noch nicht zu Ende, jetzt ging es erst richtig los. Der Krankenwagen stürzte langsam holpernd in Richtung Abgrund. Ein Aufprall und dann Stille.

Derek, Arizona und Mark hörten den Knall, danach wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Es piepte nur noch. Die Leitung war tot. Shepherd, Robbins und Sloan standen da wie paralysiert. Geschockt starrten sie vor sich hin. Dieser Knall konnte nur eines heißen, und zwar nichts Gutes: Jemand ist in den Krankenwagen reingekracht und dieser ist explodiert. Man hörte nur das leise Pfeifen des Beatmungsgerätes. Derek konnte nicht fassen, was das eben gewesen war. Er hoffte, dass Meredith und Karev noch lebten und sie unverletzt waren. Meredith. Auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit Fehler gemacht hatte, liebte er sie und er hatte Angst. Um sie. Um Meredith. Abwesend blickte er geradeaus. Den Blick auf das Telefon gerichtet. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Jackson betrat den OP. „Ich habe gerade mit der Zentrale telefoniert. Sie schicken einen Ersatzkrankenwagen. Der ist gleich da und die Polizei ist auch unterwegs, der Hubschrauber hätte wohl noch länger gebraucht. Sind wir noch mit ihnen verbunden oder nicht?" Arizona antwortete: „Wir haben mit ihnen gesprochen, dann gab es einen lauten Knall und jetzt sind sie weg." Sie schluckte. „Avery.", sagte Mark langsam. „Dr. Shepherd legt jetzt seine Instrumente hin und Sie gehen an seinen Platz. Das Gröbste ist erledigt, wir führen sie durch den Rest." Jackson nickte. „Derek.", forderte er seinen Freund auf. Er legte die Instrumente hin und die Stirnlampe nahm er ebenfalls ab. Er schmiss den OP – Kittel in den Müll und verließ den OP.

Der Krankenwagen kam schließlich zum Stillstand. Er lag unterhalb der Straße, in dem Abgrund. Meredith verlor durch den harten Aufprall das Bewusstsein. Alex hatte mehr Glück als Meredith. Er schien unverletzt zu sein, bis auf eine blutende Platzwunde war ihm nichts geschehen. Das Baby hatte den Unfall ebenfalls unbeschadet überstanden. Nur, was war mit Meredith? Sie schien es am Schlimmsten erwischt zu haben, stellte Alex entsetzt fest. Sie war bewusstlos, hatte zahlreiche Schnitte verteilt über das blutverschmierte Gesicht. „Scheiße, verdammt.", schrie Alex. „Verdammt, Meredith." Er musste aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, sie und das Baby. Zuerst das Baby. Er nahm das Baby auf den Arm, machte es von den Antibiotika los und wickelte das Baby in eine Decke und nahm den Beutel mit der Infusionslösung. Alex verließ den Rettungswagen. Überall waren Trümmer, die Rücklichter blinkten noch. Der vordere Teil war vollständig zerdrückt. Als nächstes versuchte er, den Inkubator aus dem zerstörten RTW zu bekommen, schließlich gelang es ihm auch. Er stellte es in einiger Entfernung auf und lief schnell zurück zu Meredith. Sie war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. Er kontrollierte ihren Puls und die Atmung. Schwach, aber okay. „Ich brauche einen Monitor.", murmelte er und sprintete zurück zum Rettungswagen. Dann kam er wieder zurück in der Hand ein tragbares EKG. Er verkabelte sie. Dann versuchte Alex verzweifelt, das Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen zu erkunden. „Nein, nein, nein. Das darf nicht wahr sein." „Hey.", flüsterte Meredith, die langsam das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. „Meredith, du bist wieder da. Gott sei Dank." „Was ist denn passiert?" „Wir hatten einen Unfall, unser RTW steckte mitten im Unwetter auf der 2 fest. Dann ist uns irgend so ein Vollidiot hinten rein gefahren und wir sind in den Abgrund gerutscht. Ich hoffe, Arizona hat einen Ersatz – RTW losgeschickt." „Au." Meredith hustete. „Alles okay?" Meredith konnte nicht antworten, sie spuckte Blut. „Scheiße, verdammt, Meredith, bleib ganz ruhig." Sie nickte. „Atme. Atme ganz ruhig." Kurz darauf verlor sie wieder das Bewusstsein und der Monitor schlug Alarm. Herzstillstand. Nulllinie. Er machte ihren Brustkorb frei und fing an mit der kardiopulmonalen Wiederbelebung. „Meredith, bitte tu mir das nicht an." Alex massierte wie verrückt Merediths Herz. Nach einigen Minuten erschien wieder eine Sinuskurve auf dem Monitor. Erleichtert atmete Alex auf. Er musste sie und das Baby irgendwie nach oben bekommen. Nur hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das tun sollte.


	2. Kapitel 2: Abgrund

Arizona, Mark und Jackson hatten die OP beendet. Derek lehnte an der Wand gegenüber von den OPs und guckte immer wieder nervös auf seinen Pager. Auf sein Handy, in der Hoffnung, dass Meredith versucht haben konnte, ihn anzurufen. Nichts. Dann kam Arizona aus dem OP. "Hast etwas von ihnen gehört?" "Nein." "Verdammt. Wir müssen was tun." "Ja, aber was?" "Wir nehmen Funkkontakt mit dem Ersatz - RTW auf, vielleicht, wissen die was konkretes.", schlug Arizona vor. "Was ist, wenn sie nicht gefunden werden? Der Wagen in den Abgrund gerutscht und vollständig zerstört ist?" Derek war verzweifelt. "Ich versuche, Meredith zu erreichen." Er wählte ihre Nummer. Nach einigem Piepen meldete sich Alex Karev. "Meredith?" "Nein, ich bin´s, Alex. Hör zu, jemand ist uns reingefahren, wir sind von der Straße abgekommen und den Abhang runter gestürzt." "Stell auf laut.", verlangt Arizona. Ein Rauschen ertönte. "Alex, sind sie noch dran?" "Ja, wann kommt den der Ersatz?" Arizona und Derek wechselten einen beunruhigten Blick. Mark und Jackson kamen ebenfalls aus dem OP. "Seid ihr verletzt? Wie geht´s dem Baby?", wollte Arizona wissen. "Was ist mit Meredith?", fiel Derek ihr ins Wort. Stille. Am Ende der Leitung räusperte sich jemand. "Wie geht es Dr. Grey, Karev?" Derek wartete nervös auf seine Antwort. "Das Baby lebt, es scheint unverletzt zu sein." "Gut. Was ist mit Dr. Grey, Karev?"

"Sie..." Weiter kam er nicht, der Rettungswagen rutschte auf sie zu. Schutt und Gesteinsbrocken kullerten dumpf den Abhang hinab. "Verdammt, wir müssen von hier weg." Alex reagierte, nahm das Baby aus dem Inkubator und brachte es in Sicherheit. Der Krankenwagen riss im Rutschen Meredith mit. Fassungslos sah Alex hinterher. Er suchte nach seiner Kollegin, doch er konnte sie nirgends finden. In dem Moment hörte er von oben Sirenen. Er kletterte mit dem Baby den Abhang hoch, trat fehl und rutschte ab. Nach einigen Metern blieb er liegen. Das Baby war sein erster Gedanke. Es lebte, und war, Gott sei Dank, unverletzt. Erneut startete er einen Versuch und diesmal erklomm er den Abhang, ohne fehl zu treten und abzurutschen. Er legte das Baby vorsichtig am Wegrand ab und lief auf die dunkle Straße. Die Autos würden ihn nicht schnell genug sehen. Hinter der Kurve sah er flackernde Lichter. Er stand mitten auf der Straße, hoffte dass man ihn sehen würde und schwenkte die Arme über dem Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass sie verdammt noch mal anhalten sollten. Die Lichter kamen näher, der Ersatzrettungswagen bog um die Ecke und hielt mit quietschenden Bremsen an, die Lichter rotierten lautlos über die Bäume. Die Warnblinker wurden angeschaltet, ein Sanitäter sprang heraus. Es folgen ein Notarzt und man hörte in einiger Entfernung die Sirenen der Polizei. „Was haben wir?" „Das Baby muss schnellstens ins Seattle Grace." „Okay, wir leiten das in die Wege." „Was ist mit der anderen Ärztin, die mit im Wagen war?" „Der RTW ist den Abhang hinunter gerutscht und hat sie mitgerissen." Der Sanitäter nickte und nahm Funkkontakt mit dem SGH auf: „Wir bräuchten hier ein Ärzteteam auf der 2." Es rauschte und knackte.

Dr. Webber sagte: „Okay, ich schicke ein Ärzteteam zum Unfallort." Er piepte Shepherd, Robbins und Bailey an. Vor der Notaufnahme wartete ein Rettungswagen, um sie zur Unfallstelle zu bringen. „Auf der 2 ist ein Unfall passiert. Ich habe keine genauen Informationen, was passiert ist, nur Anweisungen. Ihr seid das Rettungsteam vor Ort, okay?" „Karev und Grey steckten auf 2 in einem RTW fest." „Oh, nein. Nicht das auch noch." „Was wiederum heißen könnte, dass Grey und Karev und das Baby diejenigen sind, die…", Arizonas Stimme zitterte. „Nein, nicht Meredith…", murmelte Derek vor sich hin. „Steig endlich ein, Shepherd.", rief Bailey. „Komme." Nach einer Weile, keiner sagte ein Wort, hielt der RTW mit einem Ruck.

Als Bailey, Shepherd und Robbins ausstiegen, kam ein Polizist auf sie zu. „Was ist hier passiert?" „Ein RTW wurde gerammt und ist in den Abgrund gerutscht, zunächst nur ein paar Meter, dann ist er wohl noch weiter gerutscht und hat den zweiten Arzt im RTW mitgerissen." „Okay, wo sollen wir helfen?" „Da ist ein Neugeborenes, ein Arzt ist bei ihm." Arizona lief los zum anderen Krankenwagen. Als sie näher kam, sah sie Karev mit dem Baby. „Alex." „Dr. Robbins, wir brauchen einen RTW, der für einen Neotransport ausgestattet ist, der Kleine muss in einen Inkubator." „Karev, ganz ruhig, okay?" „Nichts ist okay. Meredith wurde mitgerissen, ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie noch lebt. Es sind zwar mehrere Suchtrupps unterwegs, aber…" „Ich übernehme den Fall.", erklärte Arizona bestimmt. „Nein, das ist mein Fall." „Karev, seien sie doch vernünftig. Sie sind geschafft, ihre Kollegin wird vermisst und sie haben gerade einen schweren Unfall überlebt, also: Meine Antwort lautet nein. Ich übernehme den Fall."


	3. Kapitel 3: Suche

Die Suchtrupps durchstreiften das Gelände mit Taschenlampen. Derek suchte ebenfalls mit, denn bei der vermissten Person handelte es sich um Meredith Grey. „Mereedith….. Meredith, wo bist du? Meredith?", Derek rief immer wieder nach seiner Frau. Verzweifelt leuchtete er den Wald ab, in der Hoffnung, sie zu finden. Schließlich fand er sie. Bewusstlos, das Gesicht blutverschmiert, eingeklemmt unter einem Wrackteil. „Meredith? Hörst du mich?", fragte er laut. „Derek?", nuschelte sie unhörbar. „Meredith, halte durch, Hilfe ist da. Du wirst wieder gesund, hörst du mich?" Meredith spuckte Blut. Bei Derek schrillten alle Alarmglocken. Er rief laut in Richtung Rettungsteam: „Hierher, schnell. Sie hält nicht mehr lange durch." Das Rettungsteam kam angerannt. Mit den Notfallsets und dem Intubationsbesteck. „Wir bekommen sie hier nicht schnell genug raus." Derek war verzweifelt, so dass er eigenhändig versuchte, Meredith zu befreien. Die Feuerwehr war inzwischen ebenfalls eingetroffen. Sie befreiten Meredith professionell aus dem Wrackteil. Bailey stieß hinzu. Ein Blick in Shepherds Gesicht und sie wusste sofort, wer die Patientin war. „Was haben wir?", fragte sie routiniert, ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie es ihr wirklich ging. „Meredith Grey, Polytrauma, eingeklemmt unter einem Wrackteil, dass sie mitgerissen hat, schwere innere Verletzungen, außerdem meinte der andere Arzt, dass sie bevor sie mitgerissen wurde, einen Herzstillstand hatte." „Wir brauchen eine Trage.", rief Dr. Bailey und prüfte Puls und Atmung. „Schnell, Beeilung." Die Sanitäter kamen mit einer Trage angerannt. „Derek, geh aus dem Weg. Du kannst ihr jetzt sowieso nicht helfen." „Ja, aber…" „Aus dem Weg, schnell." Dr. Bailey und die Sanitäter liefen mit der Trage an ihm vorbei.

Im Seattle: Janet klingelte bei Meredith Grey, keiner machte auf. In ihren Armen war Zola. Sie guckte durch das Glas, es war niemand da. Sie würde also ins Krankenhaus fahren müssen, in der Hoffnung, dort auf Meredith Grey oder Derek Shepherd zu treffen. Janet machte sich mit Zola auf den Weg ins Seattle Grace Mercy West. In der Eingangshalle ließ sie Derek Shepherd und Meredith Grey ausrufen. Die Schwester an de Rezeption sagte: „Grey und Shepherd sind nicht hier." „Haben sie heute Dienst?" „Ja. Beide, Grey und Shepherd, arbeiten heute. Aber wo sie stecken, weiß ich nicht. Ich lasse Richard Webber ausrufen, der kann ihnen mehr sagen." Dr. Webber betrat die Eingangshalle. „Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Webber. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" „Ich suche Grey und Shepherd." „Shepherd ist auf einem Einsatz, es gab ein Unfall auf der 2 mit einem RTW. Und Grey, die sollte, Moment mal, Karev und Grey sollten doch längst zurück sein…" Janet war irritiert. Beide Ärzte waren offenbar weg. „Ich verstehe nicht." „Grey ist heute Morgen mit Karev zu einem Kreiskrankenhaus gefahren, um ein Baby her zu bringen, seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihr oder Karev gehört. Shepherd ist auf einem Einsatz. Ich bedaure, sie sind beide nicht hier." In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. „Am Apparat Dr. Webber. Mit wem spreche ich?" „Dr. Shepherd ist hier." „Ah, sehr gut. Es geht um Zola." „Ist ihr was passiert? Oh, bitte nicht das auch noch." „Nein, darum geht's nicht. Was ist denn, Shepherd?" „Es gab einen Unfall mit einem Rettungswagen auf der 2, der RTW sollte ein Baby abholen. Bereiten sie schon mal einen Schockraum vor. Wir sind in 10 Minuten da." „Ein Unfall mit einem RTW?" „Wie viele Verletzte gibt es?" „Karev und das Baby sind unverletzt. Die einzige, die schwerletzt ist, ist Meredith." Mit diesen Worten legte Shepherd auf. Dr. Webber murmelte geschockt: „Verdammt. Meredith." „Ist was mit Grey und Shepherd?", fragte Janet. „Grey hatte einen Unfall mit einem RTW auf der 2. Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss los."

Derek saß hinten zusammen mit Dr. Bailey im Krankenwagen. „Wie lange noch?" „10 Minuten." „Verdammt. Warum passiert das immer wieder? Und warum immer nur wir? Erst nehmen sie uns Zola und jetzt ist auch noch Meredith schwerverletzt. Warum können wir nicht einfach mal glücklich sein? Warum nicht?" Derek war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum das alles immer passierte. Warum immer nur er und Meredith? Er verstand das einfach nicht." Er warf einen Blick auf den Monitor. Ihre Vitalzeichen blieben glücklicherweise stabil. „Noch circa 10 Minuten.", rief der Fahrer. „Okay.", antwortete Derek. „Halt bitte durch. Meredith, bitte halt durch." Derek war total verzweifelt. Dr. Bailey war ebenfalls mit im Rettungswagen, sie überprüfte die automatische IV – Pumpe, mit der alles in Ordnung war. „Wie lange noch?", rief sie nach vorne in die Fahrerkabine. „Circa fünf Minuten bis zum Seattle Grace." In dem Moment fing der Monitor an, Alarm zu schlagen. „V – fib!", rief Dr. Bailey. „Defi. Schnell."


	4. Kapitel 4: Zusammenbruch

Ein Traumateam wartete vor der Notaufnahme auf den Rettungswagen. Es bestand aus Dr. Webber, Dr. Torres, Dr. Grey, Dr. Hunt, Dr. Avery, Dr. Sloan und Dr. Kepner. „Was haben wir?", fragte Lexie. „Grey, gehen Sie und bereiten sie einen Schockraum vor. Sofort. Sie werden in fünf Minuten hier eintreffen." Nachdem Lexie weg war, sagte Dr. Webber: „Es ist Meredith." „Wie schlimm?" Dr. Webber gab keine Antwort. Das reichte schon, es war Antwort genug. Lexie kam wieder raus und meinte: "Schockraum bereit." Dr. Webber warf einen Blick auf die junge Ärztin, die jetzt verunsichert wirkte. Dann fuhr der Rettungswagen mit heulender Sirene vor und hielt mit quietschenden Bremsen vor der Notaufnahme. Eine Sanitäterin sprang aus dem Wagen und öffnete die Hecktüren. Derek kletterte aus dem Rettungswagen. Lexie erstarrte. "Es ist Meredith.", flüsterte sie geschockt. "Grey, verschwinden sie.", befahl Dr. Owen Hunt.

Lexie machte abrupt kehrt und verschwand im Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Völlig verzweifelt irrte sie durch die Gänge, nahm ihre Umwelt nicht wirklich wahr. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie im Wartezimmer stand, geschweige denn, wie sie hier hingekommen ist. Sie setzte sich fassungslos auf einen der Sitze und starrte gegen die Wand. Sie fühlte sich hilflos, wünschte sich Mark wäre hier. Moment, Mark? Mark? Wieso Mark? Jetzt war Lexie verwirrt. Sie dachte, sie hätte mit Mark endgültig abgeschlossen, außerdem war er mit Julia Canner aus dem Seattle Presbyterian zusammen. "Hey, sind sie nicht die Schwester von Dr. Grey?" Lexie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Auge und sah auf. "Sie nickte. "Können Sie sie anpiepen? Dr. Grey, meine ich?" Lexie sah die Frau entgeistert an und fing schließlich an, hysterisch zu lachen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Die Frau sah sie komisch an. "Ist bei ihnen alles okay?" "Alles okay?", wiederholte Lexie. Sie fing wieder an zu lachen. "Na klar. Mit mir ist alles okay. Es ist nur, dass meine Schwester schwerverletzt in die Notaufnahme eingeliefert wurde. Ansonsten geht es mir gut." Plötzlich änderte sich Lexies Stimme: "NATÜRLICH GEHT ES MIR NICHT GUT. Wie auch?" Die Frau sah Lexie erschrocken an, allerdings nicht, weil diese sie angeschrien hatte, sondern... "Sind sie die Schwester von Meredith Grey?" "Ja, verdammt. Was wollen sie von mir?" Erst jetzt merkte Lexie, dass die fremde Frau Janet war. Sie hielt Zola auf den Arm. "Sie sind doch die Sozialarbeiterin, die Zola weggenommen hat." Janet nickte. "Das stimmt. Aber ich bin jetzt hier, um sie ihnen zurück zubringen." "Ändert Meredith´ Unfall etwas daran?" "Nein. Können sie Derek anpiepen?", fragte Janet höflich. Lexie nickte und fummelte den Pager aus der Tasche und piepte Derek an.

Als dieser in das Wartezimmer trat, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen: Dort saßen Lexie und Janet. Janet unterhielt sich mit Lexie und sie hatte Zola auf dem Arm. In Derek keimte eine winzige Hoffnung auf, dass er und Meredith Zola wiederbekommen. Doch freuen konnte er sich nicht. Wie auch. Mer war schwerverletzt und lag in der Notaufnahme des Settle Grace Mercy West Hospitals. Janet stand auf und kam auf Derek zu. "Dr. Shepherd, sie gehört euch.", sagte sie nur und drückte ihm die kleine Zola und ihre Sachen in den Arm. Derek sah sie überrascht an. "Ich hoffe, Meredith schafft es. Viel Glück.", verabschiedete sich Janet und verliß das Krankenhaus schnell. Derek stand da. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wieso verunglückt Meredith schwer und Zola kam zurück? Das passte doch nicht zusammen. Lexie lehnte schwer atmend an der Wand. Derek sah sie besorgt an. "Lexie, ist alles okay? Ist bei dir alles..." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Langsam verlor Lexie das Gleichgewicht und sackte in sich zusammen...

Derek stand wie erstarrt da. Erst wird Meredith lebensgefährlich verletzt, und dann bricht Lexie auch noch zusammen? Doch dann reagierte Derek. Er versuchte Lexie anzusprechen, von ihr kam aber leider keine Reaktion. "Verdammt.", murmelte Derek. Er wusste nicht, wie er das mit Zola machen sollte. Also sprach er einen der Schaulustigen an, die von ihren Stuhlen aus das Geschehen beobachteten. "Hey, Sie.", rief er einer Frau zu. "Nehmen Sie Zola und passen sie auf sie auf, solange ich mich um Lexie kümmerte." "Okay.", sagte die Frau und nahm Zola auf den Arm. Jetzt ging alles ganz schnell. Sofort piepte Derek auf seinem Pager Mark an. Er sollte kommen, außerdem würde er wissen wollen, wenn etwas mit Lexie war. Derek prüfte Lexies Atmung und ihren Puls. Beides war regelmäßig, doch zur Sicherheit wollte Derek noch ein Elektrokardiogramm machen, um auszuschließen, dass es nicht doch Arrhythmien sind, die Synkopen verursachen. Doch er vermutete, dass sie zusammengebrochen ist, weil der Stress mit Mark und der Unfall zu viel gewesen war. Er brachte Lexie in die stabile Seitenlage und rief nach einer Schwester: "Ich bräuchte hier mal eine Trage, bitte." Die angesprochene Schwester reagierte sofort.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Mark angelaufen. "Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Mark entsetzt, als die bewusstlose Lexie auf dem Boden liegen sah. "Sie ist einfach zusammengesackt.", antwortete Derek. Die Schwester kam mit einer Trage angelaufen und legte sie neben Derek und Mark ab. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mark hilflos. In dem Moment merkte er, dass er nur Lexie liebte und nicht Julia. Julia war nur der Ersatz für Lexie gewesen. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht. "Mark.", versuchte Derek in aus den Gedanken zu holen. "Mark." Mark schreckt aus seinen Gedanken.

In der Notaufnahme ging es inzwischen drunter und drüber. Nachdem Lexie weg war, wurde Meredith schnell in die Notaufnahme geschoben. Alle Beteiligten beeilten sich. Meredith lag schon im Schockraum und wurde dort von den Ärzten versorgt. Sie wurde an einen Überwachungsmonitor angeschlossen, dieser Monitor zeichnete ihren Herzschlag auf. Er piepte in regelmäßigen Abständen. Doch dann passierte es wieder. Genau wie am Unfallort stoppte ihr Herz wieder. "Halt.", rief Dr. Webber. "Ihr Herz steht wieder still." Er begann mit der kardiopulmonalen Wiederbelebung, während die anderen den Notfallwagen holten und den Defi bereit machten. Schließlich: "Aufladen auf 350. Und weg." Dr. Webber führte eine kardiopulmonale Wiederbelebung durch. Nach einigen Minuten erschien auf dem Monitor wieder einen bradykarde Sinusrythmus. Alle anwesenden Ärzte atmeten erleichtert auf. "Sie ist wieder da.", sagte Dr. Webber nach einem Blick auf dem Monitor. "Also, ein CT, Laborwerte, ein OP vorbereiten und das möglichst schnell.", befahl Dr. Bailey. "Okay.", sagte Dr. Avery und er machte sich auf den Weg zum CT mit Meredith. Nach einigen Minuten waren die Ergebnisse des Abdomen- CTs und des Kopf- CTs da. Dr. Avery erkannte, dass Meredith keine Hirnblutung oder ähnliches hatte. Das klang schon mal sehr gut. Doch was ihn auf dem Abdomen- CT erwartete, haute ihn beinahe um: Meredith hatte ein akutes Abdomen: einen Riss in ihrer Leber, eine Milzblutung vierten Grades... Er piepte sofort Dr. Bailey, Dr. Webber und Owen Hunt an. Als diese ankamen, warfen sie einen Blick auf Meredith´ Aufnahmen und erkannten sofort, dass sie sie so schnell wie möglich in den OP bringen mussten. Die OP verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, allerdings war ihr Zustand noch kritisch. Die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden sind für Meredith´ Überleben entscheidend...


	5. Kapitel 5: Sie lebt!

Mark und Derek brachten Lexie auf der Trage in einen der Behandlungsräume. Dort schlossen die beiden Lexie sofort an einen Überwachungsmonitor an. Dieser zeigte einen normalen Sinusrhythmus, wie Mark und Derek sogleich erkannten. Es gab keine Anzeichen für Herzrhythmusstörungen. Erleichtert sahen sie die P- Welle, die P- Q- Strecke, gefolgt von dem QRS- Komplex, der die Erregungsausbreitung in den Kammern signalisiert, gefolgt von der S- T- Strecke und der T- Welle, gefolgt von der kleineren U- Welle. Auf dem Monitor sah man das der Herzschlag regelmäßig war und im Abstand alle 0,8 - 1 Sekunde erfolgten. "Okay, das EKG ist normal.", stellte Derek fest. "Allerdings, wenn das EKG normal ist, wieso ist Lexie dann zusammengebrochen?" Mark meinte: "Das liegt bestimmt an dem Stress durch den Unfall von Meredith." "Verdammt.", murmelte Derek. "Pass auf Lexie auf, ich muss nach Meredith sehen." "Geht klar.", antwortete ihm Mark sofort und wandte sich Lexie zu, während Derek schnell den Behandlungsraum verließ, um zu gucken, wie es Meredith geht. Kurz nachdem Derek weg war, kam Lexie wieder zu sich. "Mark?", waren ihre ersten Worte. "Lexie.", sagte Mark erleichtert. "Was ist passier?", fragte Lexie verwirrt und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Mark drückte sie sanft wieder zurück."Du bist zusammengebrochen.", erklärte Mark. "Direkt vor Dereks Augen." "Oh nein.", stöhnte Lexie. "Ist dir noch schwindlig?" "Nein.", antwortete Lexie nur. Mark sah Lexie einfach nur an. Wie konnte er mit ihr nur Schluss machen? Er verstand es im Nachhinein nicht. "Lexie, ich weiß, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber ich kann nicht anders..." Lexie sah ihn gespannt an. Mark atmete tief ein, bevor er die magischen Worte aussprach: "Ich liebe dich, Lexie Grey und ich möchte mit dir den Rest meines Lebens verbringen." Mark sah Lexie gespannt an. Diese sagt erstmal gar nichts, dann fing sie an zu lächeln. "Ja, Mark. Ich möchte auch mit dir den Rest meines Lebens verbringen." Doch schlagartig stoppte sie: "Warte, meine Schwester. Sie..." Lexie entfernte die Kabel von ihrem Brustkorb und versuchte von der Liege runter zu kommen. Mark hielt Lexie fest, damit sie nicht erneut zusammenbrechen würde. "Lexie, nicht. Derek kommt bald mit Informationen wieder." "Was ist...", fing Lexie verzweifelt an. "Nein. Sie wird nicht sterben. Dafür werden Dr. Bailey und die anderen schon sorgen, sie lassen Meredith bestimmt nicht sterben. Leg dich zurück auf die Liege. Ist dir noch schwindlig, Lexie?", wollte Mark wissen. Lexie gehorchte und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Es wird doch nur ein Schwächeanfall gewesen sein.", meinte Mark erleichtert.

Dr. Bailey und die anderen Chirurgen beendeten gerade die Operation von Meredith Grey. Sie wurde auf die Intensive Care Unit gebracht und Dr. Bailey machte sich auf den Weg, um Derek und Lexie von der erfolgreichen OP zu erzählen. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch warten, bis Meredith aufwacht. Kaum trat Dr. Bailey aus dem OP, sah sie Derek schon vor dem OP- Plan ungeduldig hin und her laufen. Dr. Bailey lief schnell auf ihn zu. Als Derek Dr. Bailey auf sich zukommen sah, lief er auf sie zu und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Dr. Bailey lächelte und sagte: "Die OP ist gut verlaufen. Meredith liegt jetzt auf ICU." Derek atmete augenblicklich erleichtert auf und umarmte Bailey, diese erwiderte die Umarmung. Kurz darauf fragte Derek: "Kann ich zu Meredith?" "Ja. Du darfst zu ihr.", beantwortete Dr. Bailey Dereks Frage. Die anderen Ärzte waren inzwischen auch aus dem OP gekommen und hielten sich dezent zurück. "Ich bringe dich jetzt zu Meredith. Aber sie noch intubiert." Derek nickte gefasst und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Meredith´ Zimmer. Dort lies Dr. Bailey Derek alleine. Sie sah noch, wie er sich neben ihr Bett auf einen Stuhl setzte und nach ihrer Hand griff. Diese drückte er leicht. Sanft strich Derek Meredith eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Irgendwann schlief Derek ein.

Lexie lag in einem Patientenzimmer, denn Mark fand, dass man sie doch noch beobachten sollte. Lexie war zwar damit nicht einverstanden, aber Mark blieb hart. "Wie geht´s Meredith?", wollte Lexie wissen. "Ich geh nachschauen.", versprach Mark sofort und er machte sich auf den Weg. "Aber dafür musst mir versprechen, dass Dr. Altman man dich durchchecken darf- mit Echokardiografie, EKG, Belastungs- EKG, du weißt schon." "Ja, okay.", lenkte Lexie ab und dann fügte sie hinzu: "Du wolltest nach Meredith sehen." Mark machte sich auf den Weg. Er fand Dr. Bailey an der Schwesternstation, wo sie Werte in eine Krankenakte eintrug. "Hey.", sprach Mark Sloan Dr. Bailey an. "Ich wollte fragen, wie der Zustand von Dr. Grey ist." Dr. Bailey sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Ich brauche diese Information für Lexie Grey, sie dreht sonst durch. Und das will ich nicht nicht riskieren, denn sie ist heute schon zusammengebrochen. Bailey, ich brauche Info für einen Angehörige." "Schon gut.", Bailey gab endlich nach. "Sie ist stabil, die Operation verlief gut, allerdings ist sie noch intubiert. Derek ist im Moment bei ihr." Dr. Bailey lächelte leicht. "Danke.", sagte Mark noch, bevor er verschwand, um Lexie die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen.


	6. Kapitel 6: Epilog

Meredith wurde zwei Tage nach der Operation extubiert, was eine ungeheure Erleichterung für Derek und Lexie war. Derek saß die ganzen zwie Tage quasi ständig an ihrem Bett und hatte darauf aufgepasst, dass die Werte stabil blieben und sich nicht verschlechterten. Schließlich war es dann so weit: Sie konnte von dem Tubus befreit werden, weil sie selbstständig atmen konnte. Nach der Extubation dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis Meredith aufgewacht ist. Als sie dann aufgewacht ist, schhlief Derek gerade mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Brustkorb, weil ihn das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes beruhigte. Sanft drückte Meredith seine Hand. Als Derek das spürte wachte er sofort auf und sah zu Meredith. Tatsächlich. Sie hatte ihre Augen leicht geöffnet. In Derek setzte sich unbändige Freude darüber aus. Er lächelte. "Derek." Meredith sah sich suchend um. "Ich bin hier.", sagte er lächelnd und beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen. "Du und Karev, ihr hattet einen Unfall mit einem RTW auf der Zwei. Du wärst beinahe gestorben." "Meredith schluckte, jetzt konnte sie sich wieder erinnern und diese Erinnerungen waren keine Schönen... "Aber ich lebe.", stellte sie fest. Derek nickte: "Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin, das du am Leben bist." Meredith´ Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und sie wollte wissen, wie es Alex ginge. "Er und das Baby sind unverletzt, die Einzige, die verletzt wurde, warst du." Meredith war erleichtert, darüber dass Alex nicht verletzt war. Nachdem sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass Meredith wach war, kamen alle: Lexie, Mark, Alex, Cristina, die die ganze Sache sehr mitgenommen hatte, Jackson und April, natürlich auch Dr. Bailey, Dr. Callie Torres, Dr. Arizona Robbins und Dr. Webber...

Nach drei weiteren Wochen wurde Meredith nach Hause entlassen, wo sie sich noch weiterte zwei Wochen erholen sollte. Nach diesen fünf Wochen fing sie an, wieder zu arbeiten und für die Prüfungen beim American Board of Surgery zu lernen, die sie auch bestand. Lexie und Mark heirateten und bekamen im Jahr darauf eine Tochter. Auch Meredith und Derek bekamen ein Baby...


End file.
